Greg and Janice Valentino
Janice Valentino |alias =Greggy V. (Greg) |birthday = Late 40s – early 50s (Greg) |occupation = Funeral directors |alliance = Valentino Funeral Home |goal = |home = Valentino Funeral Home, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Robbie Valentino (son) Victor Valentino (father) |pets = |friends = Mabel Pines |minions = |enemies = |likes = Coffee Crackers Sweaters People dying |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = Greg Valentino: Oh no! I hope someone didn't die! Janice: Yes, that would be awful! Both: (Laugh) |signature = }} are the parents of Robbie Valentino and the proprietors of the Valentino Funeral Home. History In "The Love God," Mabel Pines visits their home, hoping to speak with their son, and is surprised by their warm welcome. Later, they witness Stan and Soos' balloon crash onto the Love God, and jokingly state that they hope no one died. In "A Tale of Two Stans," a younger Greg Valentino appears at the Dusk 2 Dawn shortly after Ford Pines' disappearance. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," they are among the townspeople in attendance when Stan and Bud Gleeful both announce their intent to run for mayor. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of them from "The Love God" was shown as Bill Cipher mentioned picking his next pawn. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Greg and Janice are seen in Bill's throne of frozen human agony. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," they are seen cheerfully putting the Mayor Befufftlefumpter zombie back underground, much to the annoyance of Robbie. Personality Unlike their son, Greg and Janice are extremely cheerful and cordial, despite their morbid profession. They welcome guests warmly and are very loving toward their son. Despite this, they express joy towards someone's death, as it means business for them. Appearance Greg Valentino has brown hair. He wears a brown sweater vest with a dark brown/white outline diamond pattern over a white dress shirt with gray brown pants. In his younger years, he wore a red half-buttoned polo shirt with a long sleeved inner shirt, jeans, and finger-less biker gloves, much like his son's. Janice Valentino has short ginger hair. She wears a purple/pink colored turtle neck sweater under a blue coat. She also has light blue pants and she wears glasses. Relationships Robbie Valentino Although Greg and Janice deeply care for Robbie, he prefers to distance himself from them due to their overly optimistic temperaments, which he believes to be an odd trait for people constantly dealing with death. They seem to "baby" their son, as evidenced by the face drawn on his spaghetti, and are oblivious to his gloomy personality. Mabel Pines Mabel is greeted pleasantly by Janice and Greg, whom she is surprised to learn are extremely upbeat and friendly unlike Robbie. Janice gives her spaghetti, with the sauce and meatballs shaped like a smiling face, to give to Robbie. Mabel states that she "likes her style." Sightings ru:Грег и Дженис Валентино it:I Signori Valentino Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Valentino family